vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaktovia
Vaktovia is the homeworld of the Vaktovian Empire. It is the home of Emperor Vaktus, and houses Vaktus' Palace, and the capital city of Vaktovia, Vyyrahk. The world is located outside of the Seven Galaxies. Vaktovia is protected by the Vaktovian Empire, and by Vaktovian Army Corps members located at Outpost Pyro, nearby Swampy Moon. On the position of Vaktovia, around 1 or 2 galaxies separate Vaktovia from the main galaxy of ROBLOX, including the planets ROBLOXia, Frostaria and Venezia. The other seven galaxies are scattered around a big chunk of space, known as Sector 5, or Sector V. ROBLOXia itself is unknown to the presence of the other planets, though a few scout fighters have been detected by mere ROBLOXian space stations. The air on Vaktovia is made of a crisp, invisible hot air that is inhabitable by no one else but Vaktovians. It is also defended by highly advanced orbital strike weapons, as well as anti-air craft weapons and the mass of soldiers prepared to fight for the security of their homeland. That is why most invasions on Vaktovia have failed. Vaktovia's moon (not seen in either picture) was deemed worthy of harvesting for energy and resources. This was focused on by enemies as an invasion point and has become the #1 priority when attacking Vaktovia directly, as most resources to supply soldiers and munitions come from Outpost Pyro. Outpost Pyro being crippled will severely damage Vaktovia's supply limits. Upon the creation of Outpost Pyro, invaders have won there, but the numbers are few. Robloxia Discovers Vaktovia story- Through many years of galactic war with the Seven Galaxies, Vaktovia and the main Galaxy decided to commence an invasion on ROBLOXia to try and gain more order in the Seven Galaxies, to keep peace. When launched, the invasion was stopped by many clans, and other worlds, such as Frostaria. The only galaxy in Sector V that has not been claimed by Vaktovia is the ROBLOXian Galaxy. When the ROBLOXians launched a space mission, they encountered a stealth dropship. They reported back, and traced the ship to Vaktovia. Vaktovia had been discovered. ROBLOXia, thinking this planet was just another planet, quickly dismissed the planet as an "un-claimed colony". ROBLOXia knows the presence of Vaktovia, and knows who we are, they just don't quite know the power. The Seven Galaxies The Seven Galaxies are quite obviously seven galaxies conquered by Vaktovia. Together, they make the Empire. The main command point of the Empire is at Vaktovia. This Galaxy-wide space Empire is all fit together in Sector V, or Sector 5, which is constantly watched. A swampy moon, which is home to Outpost Pyro, orbits around Vaktovia. Vaktovia is on an outer rim, which means it's easier to penetrate. Though only two planets are infront of it on the ultimate orbital system, Vaktovia is the home to many, many Vaktovians and if lost will completely destroy the Empire. But it has never been touched by any other people except Frostarians. Galaxy 1: Main Galaxy, home to Vaktovia. A galaxy that is much like Galaxy 7. Habitable, sprouting with life, mineable resources on most planets there. Planets such as Vaktovia are supposed to be "unhabitable", but are habited by Vaktovians. Galaxy 2: Neighboring to Galaxy 1. Has a very close collision course, and has collided once with a planet on the outer rim. Known as being a firey galaxy consisting of many, many flamed planets. Galaxy 3: On the opposite side of Sector V. Was claimed a few months after Galaxy 2 was, when 15 Badanovs filled with Vaktovians missed their target of Venezia. Hot deserts, very, very little water, and in need of air filteration. Galaxy 4: Is in about mid-Sector V, thus made it a bit hard to conquer. Very rainy, known for semi-violent storms. Galaxy 5: Around Galaxy 4. Known as being potentialy dangerous, as it's collision course is never predictable. It is known for having inhabitable planets, with violent storms and ferocious creatures. Galaxy 6: On the south rim of the Sector. Was claimed when Galaxy 8, the only un-claimed Galaxy in Sector V, purposely led Vaktovian ships to this dangerous and toxic Galaxy. Its planets consist of very dangerous toxic gases and serious acid rain. Is usually never touched by Vaktovian forces, due to the danger. Galaxy 7: The most recent galaxy conquered, this Galaxy is around mid-south. It's realitivley calm and peaceful. It snows here a lot, while Galaxy 1 does not. There was a semi-violent snowstorm that formed around this galaxy that took down a fleet of Badanovs. Category:Places